The End of Chapter
by ToastedWeirdBrain
Summary: Lucy most favourite book series will finally end. How will she react? What will Natsu and Happy do? (little hint of NaLu)


11/5/2017

Lucy was really excited. She just finished a mission with Natsu and Happy which they managed to get the full reward. Tomorrow morning, her favourite book writer will release the last volume of her book sequel. Lucy waited for a long time for the sequel! To be honest, she was quite sad her favourite book will come to an end, but she was more curious of the story. What will happen? Will the war end? What happen next? She loves the feeling of anticipation for the new book. The feeling of excited, happy and sad for the new book. She had cried when the writer announced the ending of the story but she was consoled by Natsu's warm hug that night. She ranted to him about how she loves all the characters in the story, even the villains, how she can literally feel the characters feeling by reading the story and how in the world would she survive knowing the story would end. Will she able to find a story that make her feel so much like that?

Natsu patiently listened to her late night rant, knowing she would feel better after letting out all of her frustration. Happy curled beside them not commenting on how they are literally cuddling together on her bed, but sometimes helped Natsu to calm Lucy down. They always knew that Lucy is a sensitive person, she can't help to feel so much even if it just for some story from books. Its just how she is and being her nakama and partner, they stayed with her. Not willing to let her cry alone. Tonight, Natsu and Happy stayed at her place again as they had promised to accompany her to the book store tomorrow.

Lucy Heartfillia usually was not a morning person, but not today. She woke up early, took a bath and cooked some breakfast because it was the easiest way to wake up a a certain fire dragonslayer. After Natsu and Happy was up, she ordered them to wash their face and ate breakfast as fast as they can which totally wouldn't be a problem, like seriously? Have you ever watched Natsu and Happy ate? They can totally eat fast. Once they are finally done, Lucy practically dragged Natsu to the nearest book store in Magnolia. People are starting to crowd the place, no doubt that they have the same reason like Lucy. She was so glad that they come earlier since the queue behind her are definitely getting longer and longer.

Sharp 8 o'clock. The stores worker finally open the door for the customer to enter. Not wasting anymore time, Lucy head into the book store. Her eyes going wild while searching for the book. She then spotted a stacks of book that she was looking for on a booth at her left side. Her chocolate eyes gleam in happiness and she move forward to the booth. A few people were following her to the booth but she simply ignored them and take one of the book. She was smiling brightly and hugged the book to her chest. She got it! The final book is in her hands! She cannot wait to start reading! Lucy was in dazed and almost fall over when someone pushed her to get another copy of the book, but she was lucky that Natsu was there to catch and lead her to the counter.

"You okay, Lucy?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded and smiled "I've never been better! Now come on, let me go pay the book first, then we can head home so I can start reading!" She paid to the cashier with a wide smile. She can't wait to start reading!

On the way home she skipped happily, ordering Natsu and Happy to move faster.

Once they reach her apartment, Natsu and Happy left to the guild. They know that Lucy would totally forget about them when she starts reading. Lucy made a cup of lemon tea and placed it on her night stand. She took a pillow and put it near the window, took a sip of her drink and _finally_ open the book after observing the book cover for almost 5 minutes. She was so excited she entirely forget of her tea that was now cold. She was living in another dimensions. She was experiencing the feelings of the characters. She laughed when the hero stuck in between two ginormous guard which he just defeated, she cursed and swear when the evil plan of the protagonist slowly reveal itself and made the evil warlord seems invincible from the antagonist counter attack. She even yelled when a plot twisted happen. Oh how Lucy just love the exhilaration from just reading a book. After a while, she stops reading and realised the time. Her stomach growled as she only ate light breakfast due too her enthusiasm to go early to the book store and she also realised that she already read three quarter from the book! After 5 minutes of staring to the wall, she decided to head to the guild. 'I bet Natsu is still there. Either fighting with Gray or eating' she thought.

Fairy Tail guild was still loud and havoc as always. Lucy ducked to avoid a flying chair that was tossed around as a huge fight between her guildmate continued. She head straight to the bar and spotted Mirajane, the infamous she-devil. Lucy sat at her favourite spot and waited for Mira finished talking to Kinana. "Lucy! You came! Natsu said you are too busy reading a new book. Did you already finished it?" Mira asked with her sweet angelic smile. Lucy shook her head no and said that she was hungry and had to stop reading for a while. Although Mirajane was not an avid reader like Lucy or Levy, she listened when Lucy talked about the new book. Levy was on a mission with team Shadow-gear, Gajeel and Lily at the north side Fiore. Lucy really wanted someone to talked about the book and grateful that Mirajane was willing to hear her ramble about the new book. She was talking animatedly and fondly of the book she didn't realised that Happy stole some of her fish.

Natsu came and sat beside Lucy, drinking some water to refresh himself after the guild fight. Natsu can't help but felt curious on why Lucy was in the guild. When she first enter the guild, Natsu was too busy kicking on Ice-princess face and punching Elfman. Its not that he doesn't want her here, in fact he would preferred her to hang out in the guild with him. But Lucy usually would spend her whole day reading her new book in her apartment, she was weird like that. So what changes? Natsu at first thought that she had finished reading but he was wrong. He heard her conversation with Mira and knows that she haven't finished reading. Lucy often came to the guild only _after_ she finished. Natsu can't help but stared at the blonde celestial mage and noticed she was not quite herself. Her smile did not reach her eyes as always and when people asked about the new book she was quick to avoid the topic. That never happened before. Lucy was known for her love to talk or ramble about her books.

Natsu was never the genius in the team, usually it will be Erza or Lucy. He was more to man on action instead and that just what he did. He sat beside Lucy who was stirring her drink with a distant look on her face. "Hey Lucy!" and somehow she startled by his presence. "Oh, hey Natsu". Natsu frowned, yup something was definitely wrong his partner. "So, what's wrong? You seems weirder than usual".

Lucy pouted when he said she was weird, but then can't help but smiled a little. Natsu always knew when something was up with her. He knew her the best, just like how she knew him like the back of her hand. She was silent for while before answering "Ne Natsu, can you accompany me tonight? While I was reading?". She hesitated at first, but she totally felt better after asking. Natsu just simply grinned and said "Sure! Let me get Happy, then we can head back to your house. Plus, its been a while we had a sleepover at your house".

They head to her house at Strawberry street while chatting about the upcoming Grand Magic Games. Natsu was really fired up to show his new moves and Lucy was quite excited to see Yukino in her star dress. Once reached her house, Lucy changed to a more comfortable shirt and shorts and take a spot out on her bed near the window. Natsu removed his sandals and sat beside her. Once she started reading Natsu played come card games with Happy. Sometimes he would took a glanced when she started to smile or laughed. Natsu and Happy would frowned when they heard her sniffed, it was a signal she was about to cry. They really _really_ hate when she cried, even for a book.

After almost 2 hours of reading, Lucy finally closed her book with watery eyes. On instinct, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Lucy let out a tiny sob on Natsu's warm chest. Happy patted Lucy's knees, trying to help her calm. They somehow figured that Lucy would cried after finished reading the book, especially after Lucy cried at them, announcing the final book of the series. The room was silent for almost half an hour only to hear tiny sob or a sniff from Lucy. "It ends Natsu. The book ends" Lucy finally break the silence. "What will happened next? What will happened to me? There will be nothing for me to wait every year". The series released new book every year,and this was its final year after 6 continous series. Lucy never missed a single book for the whole years, she was now completely attached to it, completely adore the whole series, completely obsessed with it. "And how was the ending Lucy?" Happy asked. Lucy smiled a bit before answering the blue exceed questions "It was perfect Happy. It was a sad yet happy ending" she told them of how the ending make her want to squeal and cry at the same time. Natsu stroked her hair with a small smile. This is one of the reasons why Lucy is one the most caring and sensitive person that he ever knows. Even just for a fictional characters, she was connected to them. She can simply feel the characters feeling by reading, something that Natsu knew he would never be able to do.

Happy just nodded when Lucy described the ending with full details. That was just the ending! He bet that Lucy could even told her from the first series as much details as the ending. Lucy was once again quiet and continue hugging Natsu. She needed the warmth. "You know Lucy, I may never understand what you are going through right now, of how you can easily cried for some characters. But Lucy, can't you see its just another adventure that you went through. You maybe joined the guild late compared to the others, but with the amount of your reading, you could even rivaled with Gildarts! You had an adventure with your fictional characters. So if you keep on reading you will have new adventures!" Natsu somehow sounded so matured when trying to console her. ''But I don't want this particular adventure end Natsu. I wanna be with them always. Couldn't the writer make a new villain or maybe continue with their son or daughter generations? I,I .."

"You are the writer among us Lucy, you should know more about it compared to me and Happy. Isn't it bud?" "Aye! Natsu and I don't really read like you and Levy, Lucy"

Lucy pondered, no matter how much reading she will always hate the ending. No matter what book it is. "You know the ending is just like us. Its like when we about to leave Edolas don't you think? Having new friends from there made us sad when leaving, but we had to move on and get back to Earthland. Then when we do get back, we started a new adventure. Happy look at Natsu before said "You're saying that to start a new adventure we need to end another right?" Natsu chuckled and nodded. Lucy hesitated but then asked "But what if I never find a new book that was exciting like this?" She knew she was being ridiculous but she can't help it. This was her _most favourite book_ EVER. She assumed nothing would ever compete with it.

Right now they are lying her bed, Lucy's head on his chest, cuddling him and Happy curled on top of a pillow on their head. "Have you ever had a boring adventure?" he asked while watching her chocolate orbs staring right back at him. Lucy shook her head no. "There, thats your answer. There will always be a new exciting adventure. Just like your book. Maybe not now, but one day there must be a day when there will be a book as exciting as the one you just finished. Who knows the next writer could even be you Lucy." Lucy smiled at this. Natsu and Happy always knew how to make cheer her up. She was really glad to meet them, know them and be a part of their life. She hugged Natsu tighter and whispered "Thank you Natsu, Happy". Natsu kissed her head before replying "Anything for you Lucy". Sleep finally consumed the three of them. They all sleep with a smile on their face and feeling elated and eager for their next adventure together.

30/5/2017

12.51 am

* * *

a/n: Hey! I basically write this story out of frustration and sadness when I knew that fairy Tail almost end. I'm having the same feelings as Lucy right now (but without Natsu or Happy to calm me down). Hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!

BTW,DID ANYONE READ FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 538? I cried so hard Xp


End file.
